Greek meets Roman
by Lost land of Eyecheria
Summary: Traumatised after the second Titan war, both Percy Jackson and Jason grace enroll at Goode highschool. What will happen when the most powerful of Greek and Roman demigods meet?
1. Percy Jackson

**Hi guys! So I just want to say that I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing and that this is my first story so please criticise! H** **ope ya enjoy it!!!!**

 **-Lost land of Eyecheria**

Percy Jackson, strolled into Goode High. He was so glad that the nightmare of the last couple of years was finally over. For 4 years the Great prophecy haunted him wherever he went, and now, finally, the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He had lost so many friends in the process, and as relieved as he was that the war was over, that the Gods had won, that he could stop worrying about who would die next, it still pained him constantly being the bearer of bad news. From having to tell Nico that his last family member had sacrificed herself, and having to tell Silena Beaurgard that Charles Beckendorf was dead, to having to tell the hunters that their strongest member, the lieutenant to Artemis, Zoë Nightshade had died trying to protect Annabeth and Artemis from her own father. Yet last summer Percy had had to face the worst of his enemies the guy who was once the best of his friends.

A child of the eldest Gods,

Shall reach sixteen against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze.

The great prophecy was worse than holding up the sky, or swimming (well more like drowning) in the river Styx, it was worse than being accused of stealing by the King of the Gods, it was worse than being in the labyrinth, but then again every quest in the last 4 years had led up to last year's war. Yep, definitely the worst by far. Last summer was a time Percy tried not to think about.

The only positive thing that happened last summer was that Annabeth had kissed him and he wax still alive. Percy wasn't sure if the latter was a good thing or not, but as long as Annabeth was alive, he didn't care.

As he walked into class, nobody gave him a second glance. Which Percy liked. For he was in a rare place where people considered him completely and 100% normal.


	2. Jason

Chapter 2

Jason 

Jason Grace, Praetor of New Rome needed a break. He had lost so many friends in the Titan war. There was so much talk in the legion about Jason's victory against the Titan Krios, yet he didn't feel like celebrating. He had asked Reyna could he leave camp Jupiter for a semester and go to school. Something he had never been to in the mortal world.

He decided it was best to enroll in a school far away for a change of landscape, at least that's what he told himself. Deep down he knew it was the memories that were paining him. Every where he looked, he had a memory of something bad, or horrible. Something that made his stomach churn.

Goode High didn't look bad as he walked up the steps, his school bag slung over his shoulder. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Normal. Everything was so different, nobody gave him a second glance or congratulated him on his victory against the Titan. It was so different from Camp Jupiter and Jason Grace, Praetor of the 12th legion absolutely loved it!

 **I realise it's short but this is my first story and I'm still getting used to the idea. I also hate reading story that are really long and boring, so as my friend Eilidh says, the chapters are short and snappy! For those of you reading and don't like short chapters, deal with it!**

 **Btw, a good few pages of this is pre-written so I can publish earlier if wanted...**

 **-Lost Land Of Eyecheria**


	3. Geography and the long walk to PE

**~Chapter 3~**

 **Geography and the long walk to P.E**

After receiving his timetable, Percy went to his first class, Geography. He was surprised to find that he was not the only person there. Sitting in the middle of one of the many rows of desks was a tall boy with golden blonde hair and electric sky-blue eyes intently reading a book in another language. He had well defined features that girls were mad about. Percy suddenly noticed that those electric sky-blue eyes were staring at him intently having lost interest in his book. The blonde haired boy stared at him unflinchingly for a second before beaming at Percy. "Jason Grace," he smiled. He offered his hand and Percy shook it.

"Percy Jackson" he said. "You're not from around here are you?"

"That easy to tell? No, I'm from Berkeley, California." Answered Jason.

"Sorry to here about all the storms and earthquakes that have been happening in California recently." Said Percy conversationally.

"Yep, sure has not been easy recently."

More students gathered in the classroom and not long after, the teacher arrived. She called the roll then class began.

"Now today," said Mrs Mitch in her no nonsense kind of voice, we shall be looking at the freak weather experienced in California over the summer. "Mr Jackson, would you care to share you're theory about how this phenomenon occurred.

"Uh...em..," began Percy, " I uh.. think that the weather phenomenon was caused by...the ..uh earthquake from last year.

"And what caused last year's earthquake in your opinion Mr.Jackson?" Asked Mrs Mitch with impatience.

He felt that Mrs Mitch was accusing him of the earthquake and he didn't like it.

"Well actually, " began Percy, " I think the reason it happened was that they wanted the human race to survive." He finished proudly. "Unlike some people" he muttered as an afterthought, as he sat down.

The class snickered and Mrs. Mitch looked furious. Percy could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. He became aware that those startlingly electric eyes were boaring into him with newfound interest as though he were a science experiment holding the key to one of the human race's biggest mysteries. To put it lightly Percy disliked it, it unnerved as well as worried him. He was beging to suspect that the model sitting beside him wasn't human.

"You think it is funny to mock me boy?" Mrs. Mitch screeched. Percy had begun to realise that you didn't have to resemble a harpy to act like one.

"How dare you! This is your final warning! Next time, the principal's office boy!" Roared Mrs. Mitch with fury,

"Now, the correct answer to the question I asked is the movement of the platonic plates, not some shannanigans about how 'they' wanted the human race to survive. What are you on about? If you're worried earth will be attacked by aliens from Mars, then I'd sue my phsycologist if I were you." The class roared with laughter.

"Actually miss," came Percy's voice from across the room with indignation, "no platonic plate caused last year's Californian earthquake **(A/N: I can't remember what the name of the mountain on which he caused an earthquake or was it a volcano? Please tell me!)**

"Well what caused it then?" Asked Mrs. Mitch.

"Um... " Began Percy, "I-

The bell rang and the class was dismissed.

As he packed away his books into his school bag he could those startlingly blue eyes linger him for a moment, almost as if examining a specimen.

Percy glanced at his timetable. It clearly read P.E although it took him a couple of minutes to decipher.

"Hey, Percy, wait up!" Came a voice from across the room, "Do you know where P.E is?

 **Jason's POV:**

Jason grace had never been to school before, and suffice to say, he had never ever heard of P.E. And the last thing he wanted was Percy or indeed getting wind of this. He did not need to stick out like a sore thumb. So, as he and his newfound friend (fingers crossed) headed down to P.E he tried his best to strike up conversation and act as if he was normal.

In truth, the only time Jason ever left New Rome was either on a quest or to guard the entrance. But Jason hadn't done either of those things since he had been elected praetor, months ago.

"So, Jason, how was your summer? Did you do anything interesting?" Asked Percy.

Jason thought back to the battle atop Mt. Tam and all those who had died. Friends, allies, comrades. People who were on top of there game, with decades to live. Decades that were cut short because of a Titan. Kronos. Jason would smack him in the face if he ever got the chance to meet him. He'd electrocute the Titan so hard, it would be the last time he'd ever see straight.

" Jason?" Came Percy's voice cutting through his thoughts. "You like, zoomed out there. What were you thinking about?"

"How I'd stab Saturn if I ever got a chance to meet him."

Percy froze, causing Jason to bump into him.

"You alright Per-" Jason stalled halfway through his sentence. His eyebrows flew up and his eyes widened in shock. "Saturn is this guy in a video game I'm playing at the moment," flustered Jason. "It's name is...uh..." Jason struggled to think of a name off the top of his head. "The..Great..Fighters Of New Rome. Yeah, that's it, the great fighters of new Rome, and I promised my friend..uh... Nico that I'd get to the next level so that we could...em..team up in level 13. But..to..get to the next level...I have to..em..assinate a new person..in each round." He ended, with a big smile. "Uh, I mean level not round"

"Riiight" spoke Percy, with an undertone of disbelief. "Of course"

"Ya," spoke Jason desperately trying to change the topic, "Nico is my friend from new Rome, Nico do Angelo is his full name and he's from Italy, which is pretty cool.

"Oh, cool," began Percy, " so is he a ni- Wait a second, you know Nico? You know Nico do Angelo? Where is he? How do you know-" Jason cut him off, " Hold up there, one question at a time," answered Jason calmly. Percy was about to argue when he realised after closer inspection of their surroundings that this wasn't an option, for they had reached the P.E hall, with a notice stuck to the door saying the sport of the day:

 **Hand to hand combat.**

 **Hope ya like it, although if you find it a bit of a stretch, I understand. I also understand if you think the ending is a bit crappy. I hope you read the next chapter, all the best,**

 **~EYECHERIA~**


	4. The class that never was

**Chapter 4**

 **The class that never was**

 **Jason POV:**

To say the least, Hand to hand combat was not, in any shape or form, Jason's strongest type of defence. Now if had been spearing, Jason would be first in line, but of course that wasn't the case. He could practically feel Ivlivs, his spear, pounding in his pocket. He wondered what Goode high would think if they found he had been carrying a weapon around school all day. Something told him the teachers wouldn't like that. He smiled dreamily at the thought of what the school would say if they found out he was half immortal, son of the King of the gods or praetor of a city and head of an army. The best army in the world. He wondered what Percy would say to that. It was cool having a friend who was normal, who's life was perfectly boring, perfectly amazing.

"Jason, are you still on planet Jupiter?" Came a voice, snapping Jason out of his trance. His mind went into overdrive having gotten it into his head that a monster was hunting him. He reached into his pocket as fast as he could, pulling out Ivlivs in its coin form. Flipping it into the air with shivers running down his spine, he got into battle stance and with a quick look up, catching Ivlivs in spear form, he turned towards the monster who had spoken.

To say Jason was shocked would have been understatement of the century, for his spear almost fell out of his hand when his eyes landed on Percy. But it wasn't the situation he'd got himself into that scared him, it was that stone expression plastered on Percy's face along with the glowing bronze sword in Percy's hand, the point of it sticking into Jason's throat.

"Jason grace, a rebel demigod, a supporter of Kronos." Came Percy's voice like steel,

"Wow, you were good, for a minute there you had me. Now I give you a choice, either you leave now and never return, or I kill you right now on the spot, and let me tell you this," his sea green eyes alight with anger, "I don't like killing people." Percy marched out of the P.E hall, slamming the door behind him, leaving a mini earthquake, a shocked and confused Jason, and a bemused class safely behind him.

 **I realise that it was short but I hope you all liked it and keep reading, because I have something big planned for chapter 5 that you guys probably won't see coming!**

 **All the best,**

 **~EYECHERIA~**


	5. From New York to berkely in 5 hours

**Jason POV:**

Jason wasn't 100% sure what had just happened, but he was sure of one thing- he was leaving immediately. He needed to report Percy Jackson to New Rome ASAP. At least he told himself this, but in reality he knew it was because Percy had scared him and he didn't think he could survive much longer in the mortal world. Before his encounter with Percy in P.E. he had gotten it into his head that all mortals were kind, friendly and naîve people who needed protection from monsters. But Percy had shocked him out of that ideology.

That evening as he flew over New York on his way home he thought about the mysterious Percy. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Percy with the tsunami in his eyes and his stunning bronze sword in his right hand chanting and accusing him over and over again of being a rebel demigod, a supporter of Kronos. Kronos. What did Percy know about Kronos?

He knew about Demigods and about the great Titan threatening to take over the world and yet in all the years Jason had attended camp Jupiter he had not once set his eyes on the mysterious sea-eyed boy. Perhaps Percy was a mortal who had gotten his hands on a Roman artefact which had made him think that he was a demigod and that Jason was a Kronos supporter. Yes, Jason decided, that was obviously the case. Percy had found some Roman artefact, probably the bronze sword he was holding which had controlled him and his actions. He'll probably wake up tomorrow morning with no recollection of P.E at all, thought Jason.

It was about 3am when Jason grace landed on the field of Mars. He knew he was able to fly much closer to the praetors' sleepimg quarters, but he wanted to walk through camp Jupiter. He missed the place that was his home since he was four. Don't go there Jason, he thought darkly. It reassured him that his home was still there. It was a paranoia, he guessed from being abandoned at the age of 4. As he slipped into the praetor sleeping quarters he though once again about mysterious Percy Jackson and fell fast asleep.

Unbeknownst to Jason Grace or indeed the entire city of New Rome, Perseus Jackson was not in New York or even on Long Island . He was in fact flying over camp Jupiter on his beloved Blackjack wondering what the hell Jason Grace was up to. Something about this place wasn't right. Percy felt that tingling feeling of danger all over his body which wasn't good. He knew he should report this weird place back to Chiron and get a quest sent out there but he wanted to do some undercover work of his own. He flew over the city and eventually found his 5 star accomadation-a small empty storage building, perfect for an exhausted and confused demigod and an even more exhausted and confused Pegasus. He decided to explore around the city in the morning. He knew well if Chiron or Annabeth caught hold of his plan they'd murder him- and it was for that reason that Percy Jackson decided to stay overnight in this archetecturaly-amazing place, because unnecessary danger was everything Percy lived and died for.

And anyway, whoever said "Curiosity killed the cat" clearly didn't know what they were talking about!

 **Hope you enjoy this fanfic, cuz I sure am! (Although I don't think I have the right to say that anymore considering I gave up on this for like 4 MONTHS!) I will try to do my best to write the next Chapter soon but I need to catch up on summer test studying and finish my horrible CBAs :(**

 **~Eyecheria~**


	6. The streets of new rome

A beam of light shone through a gap in the wall revealing 2 of the gods most magnificent creations; Blackjack and Perseus Jackson.

As the tanned, raven haired boy opened his eyes to reveal sea green orbs it took him a while to remember where he was and why.

He ran to the gap on the wall as he remembered Jason grace, and what a sight met his eyes!

The city was bustling with people in a mixture of Roman armour and normal clothes. Just below him lay a market where people of all ages were bargaining for different items. Down the street was an array of unique but equally amazing coffee shops. Percy's stomach rumbled as a waft of freshly made coffee and breakfast made its way to his 5 star accomodation.

Percy cautiously made his way out of his 5-star accomodation and stood there in shock. He felt so out of place and he kept getting weird looks. It unnerved him. He strode down the street attempting to fit in. It was like waking up in a whole new world.

He was beginning to get the hang of things when he walked into or dare I say through someone. Percy had a heart attack. The person or rather, creature looked back at him in frustration muttering Graecus and continuing on its way. Percy broke into run and dashed around the corner. He ran straight into a group of patrols in full Roman armour.

"This is NOT happening," he muttered in Greek. Hazel levesque looked at him then at the street behind him of bewildered new Romans and frustrated ghosts.

"What happened?" She asked in English .

Percy looked at her with a mixture of surprise, anguish and amazement. He remained speechless for a second at what had just happened.

"I saw something in the distance and I got a bit excited." He gave the patrol a famous Percy Jackson smile.

"Sorry if it caused you some distress officer but I really must get going," he said as he started to walk around the group and continue down the street.

The Romans did not in any shape or form take kindly to being called distressed by a foreigner (in their view) no less. It was for that reason that they spread around him and blocked him on all sides. Dakota stepped forward and said coldly,

"your coming with us."

"Em... I don't think that's a good idea" began Percy. Dakota pointed his spear at Percy.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dakota with a cruel smile on his face.

Out of nowhere a golden sword shot down Dakota's spear. It clattered to the ground. The patrol looked up at Percy in amazement. "I think so" said Percy. Behind them came the sound of a beautiful dark creature full of power and courage. "Blackjack, I think it's time we left." Said Percy calmly. "And what a pity too, us bonding and all."

They walked confidently down the street leaving behind them a large and well trained group of flabbergasted Romans.

Jason POV:

Jason grace was not having a great day.

He hadn't slept well since the Jackson incident and Octavian's antics and Renya's mood were not helping. On top of it all, reports were coming in of a dangerous black haired, green eyed boy and a magnificent dark Pegasus causing havoc in New Rome. The praetor groaned in frustration as he thought of the commotion this was going to cause. Sometimes he really did hate his job. He walked out of the Jupiter temple after spending only a few peaceful minutes praying to his father before getting interrupted several times by Octavian, Reyna, and the messenger delivering the delightful news that some "foreign" dangerous person was wandering the streets of new Rome with A Pegasus.

"Morning Grace!" Came a voice out of nowhere, "long time no see!"

Jason turned around abruptly, and there, leaning against the pillar, stood Percy Jackson with a broad smile on his face. "Fancy meeting you here," said Percy in delight.


	7. Percy vs Dakota

"Percy Jackson? What the hell are you doing here?!" Was the great response that the mighty praetor of New Rome gave.

"You tell me, Grace. What is this place???

Please tell me it's not Kronos' back up army!"

"Kronos! How dare you compare the mighty Romans to the titans! Hundreds of citizens of New Rome dies at Mt. othrys at the hands of the titans," he retorted.

"The Romans?! Romans don't exist! They can't exist!" Said Percy, in astonishment.

"Well," said Jason, "hate to burst your buble but here we are, although we've never had a mortal here before! How in the name of the gods did you get in?"

"Seize him," shouted Dakota as his trusted soldiers marched towards Percy menacingly."

"I'm ever so sorry my lord, I mean my majesty-the greatest Ruler New Rome has ever seen. I hope this ruffian did not disturb your extraordinarily important work," said Dakota in his most awed voice.

( **A/N: Dakota really wants to become a praetor and sees Jason as the greatest thing to ever walk the earth)**

"No," replied Jason, "not in the slightest, but why are you taking him away?"

"Protocol 16, if a mortal enters New Rome, he or she must be detained immediately for questioning before having their memories of this sacred place wiped and be dropped at the highway outside the entrance," said Dakota importantly.

"Protocol 23, a praetor has the right to override any protocol after protocol 11," responded Jason Grace smoothly.

"Now, follow me mortal, before I change my-" began Jason, but he never finished the sentence as he was too preoccupied with the situation behind him.

"I am not a mortal!" Came Percy Jackson's voice slicing through the air with the 50ft wall of water behind Percy standing tall and ready behind its master.

 **Im really sorry I haven't uploaded any chapters in the last few months. I've been busy with school and rowing.**

 **I'm also sorry about the microscopic chapter- I'm a tad bit lazy:)**

 **I finally have an idea for the next chapter so yeah:) Deal with it!**

 **Over and out**

 **~the lost land of Eyecheria~**


End file.
